


Victory

by CosmicSpectra



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Collars, Cum Inflation, Inflation Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet, Nipple Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicSpectra/pseuds/CosmicSpectra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ganon won and enjoys a moment with his favorite pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory

 Ganon purred as he thrust up into the hero, the other’s sweet gasps and groans music to his ears. It was perfect, he had finally won and had captured not only Link but the princess and her lap dog Impa, and the other warriors that dared fight him. Currently, Zelda was locked away in a comfortable room with guards at the door while Impa and the others were deep in the dungeons, entertaining his soldiers.

He purred again and moved his hands to Link’s thick thighs, rubbing them as he gazed at him. His eyes were closed tight, his face sporting a blush, and head tossed back as Ganon moved in him. Link’s arms were bound behind his back, cuffed together at the wrist. There was a chain that was attached to the black collar around Link’s neck. A gold charm hung from it, the symbol on it was the Gerudo symbol. Ganon’s eyes traveled down to Link’s chest, groaning when he saw the pierced nipples. He made sure that was the first thing he did to his pet and didn’t regret it, they looked amazing and made his pet extra sensitive there.

 A pair of small golden balls sat on either side of Link’s nipples, connected by a gold bar that was pierced through. Ganon moved a hand up to Link’s chest, thumb brushing against one of the nipples. This earned him a small gasp from his pet and Link couldn’t help but moved his chest closer to the thumb. Just that small touch sent a wave of pleasure throughout his body, making his already aching cock ache more. Link let out a soft whine and looked down at Ganon, need and desire clear in his eyes.

“Master…..please” he begged as he moved along the huge cock. He needed more but the cock ring was preventing him from cumming.

Ganon couldn’t help but moan, harshly thrusting up in the tight body. That was another thing he was happy he did, hearing Link call him ‘master’ gave him a pleasant thrill.

“Please what my sweet pet?” he purred. Another whine left Link and Ganon chuckled. He moved his thumb against the nipple again, earning a sweet moan from his lovely pet. Another chuckle left him and Ganon couldn’t help but tug on the sensitive bud. This got him a cry from Link, who arched into the pull.

“M-master! …..I….I want more!” cried Link. Ganon smirked and moved his hand back down to Link’s hip as the other moved to tease the bound cock. It was slick with pre-cum and the head was flushed red. Link cried out again and bucked his hips

His pet’s cries spurred him on and he started to move quicker. The beautiful noises Link was making went straight to Ganon’s cock and he couldn’t help but moan and gasp as Link squeezed around him.

“Going to cum……going to fill you up nicely” he growled. With a few more thrust, Ganon came with a low cry. He thrust deeply in Link, watching as the swell in Link’s lower stomach grew a little as his cum filled him. He stayed in his pet and looked at him, his thumbs rubbing soft circles along his hip.

“You look beautiful like this….on my cock and full of my cum” he purred. Link couldn’t help but moan at that, his blush darkens at the other’s words. As Ganon watched him, Link squirmed on the cock, his own aching and he needed to cum.

Ganon took pity on his pet and reached down to undo the cock ring. Link cried in relief and moved his hips as Ganon stroked his cock.

“Cum for me my beautiful pet” he purred. With a loud moan, Link came, coating Ganon’s hand and his own stomach with his cum. His muscles relaxed and he sagged a little, head dropping down as he panted.

Ganon couldn’t help but moan at the sight, his pet spent and vulnerable. He couldn’t help but thrust up in Link, earning a small whine from his pet.

“Aww…..what’s the matter pet? Now’s not the time for a rest….this is only the beginning” he purred. 


End file.
